


An Energy Like No Other [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: The Fast and the NBTs [PODFIC] [6]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Het and Slash, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian stared out at the destruction marring what must have been a gorgeous stretch of natural forest, fingers tightening on Bestia's door handle. For a robot that championed peace, Optimus Prime was 4.3 metric tons of badass when he was angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Energy Like No Other [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Energy Like No Other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066705) by [Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/FatF/An%20Energy%20Like%20No%20Other.mp3) | 23:31 | 21.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/energy-like-no-other) |  |   
[The Fast and the NBTs Podbook Compilation](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/FatF/The%20Fast%20and%20the%20NBTs.m4b) | 5:05:03 | 142.9 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/fast-and-nbts-audiobook) |  |   
  
### Music

_Phenomenon_ by Thousand Foot Krutch

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3


End file.
